Of Wings and Ears
by bke.21
Summary: A visit from Khali sparks a fun night for James and Raven.


**A/N: Pro tip. Dont jerk off in public.**

 **I dont own RWBY, but if I did, I woildnt be writing shitty smut**

* * *

She was a quirky, different kind of beautiful - but she was beautiful. Piercing yellow eyes and a full smile above a small yet slightly curvy frame that drew attention immediately to her short hair that bounced playfully over her shoulders. She wasn't dressed sexy, but rather had already hugged him tightly several times since arriving and he had felt them pressing hard into the side of his chest. It was the same point when her breath had blown across his neck and he actually pondered whether or not he would sleep with her, given the chance.

And yes, he would.

She was his wife's best friend, and had come in for the weekend. On one hand James knew her well, and on another he barely knew her at all. They had not spent much time together, but this weekend it would be just the three of them. She had flown in just hours ago, and they had since mostly been talking and relaxing in the living room. Laughter had been a steady stream, and wine was in equally steady supply. He had been drinking whiskey, and only at this time realized that in his nervousness he had sipped just a little too much. When she came back down to join them after changing for bed, the stir in his pants confirmed the intoxication in his skull.

Khali had put on something modest, just some yoga pants and matching tank top - but it was still hugging very tightly to her, and he struggled again with his thoughts not to go to such dirty places. James could feel his wife's gaze on him, and knew he had been caught watching her. The look in her eyes was not one of anger.

Khali was just a natural sexy. A quirky and fun girl that was fun to talk to and clearly fun in the sack. It was hard not to want her at least a little - and his wife and talked about her openly without any hint of jealousy. He tried to keep his eyes focused forward and tried not to wonder what she felt like...or sounded like, as the talk continued.

As the night wore on, the talk turned to sex. Khali, recently single had been exploring more of the night life and as always was quite open with describing her exploits. None of this was new, or really surprised James. Khali has always been pretty open. What did surprise him was the point which his wife, Raven began to share some of their own recent adventures that he felt a rush into his cheeks. Raven openly talked about some of their recent exploration into threesomes and a more open arrangement with other women.

The look on Khali's face as her bright eyes beamed over him let James know how surprised she was at this admission, not from her friend, but more about him. She had considered him more reserved up until that moment - and only now began to understand the sexual creature that was her best friend's husband. An arousing moment hung in the air for a moment, before attention went back to Raven's thoughts on a most recent date with a young woman.

Within an hour the silent pauses in the conversation grew and soon the girls moved upstairs. James had stayed in the living room a moment longer, finishing a whiskey and thinking more dirty things as he sat in a bit of a horny haze. Once he finally stood and climbed the stairs, he found both Khali and Raven in their king size bed, snuggled up under the blankets and talking. They took no immediate note of him as he went to prepare for bed. They continued laughing and talking in hushed tones as he got around for bed.

When he came back out of the bathroom, Raven's eyes were closed on the bed, and she only laughed in a half-awake manner as she spoke with her eyes still shut, "Be careful if you fall asleep in here, we both hump in our sleep sometimes..." and her voice trailed off in a bunch of giggles. Khali just rolled her eyes and let them close. James sat down almost instinctively on the edge of the bed on the other side of Khali, with her in the middle. Some words and last stories were shared as the room became more and more quiet.

Before long they were all drifting to sleep. James had stripped down to his underwear, only just remembering the situation before pulling those off as well - as he slid under the covers and let sleep claim him. Khali was a a good distance from him, cuddled up near Raven and they were both already fast asleep. He let his lids finally close and slept.

Some time later, he awoke to nuzzling into Raven's back with his lips. James had found himself in a favorite night-time position, with one arm around her and his hand grasping her large naked breast. He pushed forward a little, enjoying the feeling of also settling his hard cock deep between her ass cheeks. He pulled back and pushed between her ass again, enjoying the soft resistance of her skin as he did so.

It was then that he froze, mid-way through another thrust up into Raven's ass. His hand was not grasping a large breast, nor was it naked. His hands were up a tight yoga tank top and the breasts were not large - but perky and smaller. His hard cock was not thrusting into Raven's bare ass, but along the strap of a thong just revealed above the rolled-down to the thigh yoga pants. He stayed frozen, as he realized how tight and hard Khali's nipple was in his fingers.

She was not asleep.

Before he could move, James felt hands moving between them as the thong was pulled to the side and he small hand wrapped around his engorged and horny dick. He could only gasp before she pulled on him and plunged his cock into her warm and silky-wet pussy.

He tried to call out her name groggily in protest, but she only shushed him as she began to slide her ass up and down his cock. No matter how wrong it was, and it was wrong, he was no longer able to stop it. Jamed tried to remain still, in order to not wake Raven, as Khali glided up and down on him in soft yet strong strokes. At the end of each, she pushed down hard to make his cock slam up against the end of her and hold him as his head strained inside her for release. His hands found her hips to steady as he gave in to the love making, right next to his sleeping wife.

An hour earlier Khali had awoken with a start, not intending to fall asleep in her friend's bed - and startled by unfamiliar motion. As her head cleared, she fought to stifle a giggle as she realized that Raven was lightly playing with herself in her sleep and slightly moaning once in a while just next to her. She was very close, and could hear Ravens's rapid breathing along the moonlit rise of her breasts that swelled as the feeling encouraged her.

Raven didn't remember when she had pulled down her yoga pants to her thigh and started rubbing her clit through the front material of her thong, but did not stop herself once she realized. Raven continued to increase in the intensity of her playing, now turned slightly onto her stomach to hump at her fist, Khali felt her tits harden through her shirt as they grazed Raven's back while she turned.

Khali put a finger in and began to let go to the warmth flooding her thighs as her ass jutted out and bumped into something. The pleasure of the hard knot striking her asshole through the thin fabric of her thong did not allow her to consider the source until the arm came around her and up her shirt in one motion. She has forgotten Raven's husband James on the other side of the bed. The play up the point had been merely a sleepy bit or sexiness between old friends.

The hard tip she had felt became a long, thick rod as it filled the space between her ass cheeks. Raven let out a full and loud gasp as her ass flexed around it. It had pushed out of the front of his boxers in the motion, and she could feel his thick cock head now drizzling precum down the crack of her ass as he clutched her and began to hump. In front of her Raven humped away quietly, sandwiching Khali between the two of them.

Khali was now between two writhing bodies, slowly but greedily snaking around her in long strokes and getting her off. She could no longer fight it, and began to press back against James, enjoying the hardness pushing her ass apart with each stroke and rolling over her asshole.

Khali felt his speed quicken gradually over time as he held her by the breast and by the hip. His cock continued to drip and ride the ridge of her ass, covering her asshole with his wetness, something that he took advantage of with each new thrust as he pressed a little harder against her tight bud. Raven had probably told him how much she loved anal, she realized and swore. She had probably told him a lot.

James's cock head snapped her from this thought as the head filled the entrance to her ass with a pop, and he groaned behind her. She reached pulled him back and along her ass, not realizing that he was only just awaking from his slumber.

With the hands enjoying the static lust of exploring Khali's hips - his brain went into an overload of forbidden need. He gave in to his need and complete desire to fuck Ravens friend right in their own marital bed. He wanted nothing more than for her juices to join their own on the sheets and to feel her wet stickiness on him when he woke in the morning.

The attempt at discretion ended as he nuzzled into Khali's neck and bit lightly down her shoulders and side of her breasts. In another motion he had pulled it off of her, and had now fully mounted her, after pulling her ass more outward toward him. He began to have his way with her, as she let her pleasure flow from her mouth in gasps and from her pussy in wetness as it clenched around his cock for the first time in white heat. As she came she opened her eyes to find her friend watching her and playing with herself furiously.

A second, more powerful orgasm shook Khali down her spine and into the center of her legs as Raven closed the distance and began to tongue fuck her. Raven's hands were a flurry on Khali's exposed chest, and one of them slid down her stomach to feel the heat of their sex. Raven's fingers wrapped around her husband's cock next to Khali's pussy as they thrusted at each other. She could feel every stroke, and her thumb soon found Khali's clitoris to aid her husband's fierce growl of need above her.

The sight of it drove her husband over the edge, and Khali felt him bury deep one last time before he began to empty inside of her. Another wave of pleasure shot through her each time his cum splashed in forceful spurts against her cervix until he finally collapsed. Ravem had rubbed her clit quickly throughout the end of it, making sure her eyes rolled back into her head in absolute climax as they finished each other. Then, rest.

His cock was still inside Khali as the three of them wrapped tight, and fell back soundly to sleep.

There would be plenty of time for next steps in the morning.

* * *

 **Please review and all that. Hell, go tellyour dad to read my stuff. Maybe he will enjoy ot too. But he probably wont.**


End file.
